


Dancing With Your Ghost

by henclajeb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hiking, Kinda happy ending?, M/M, idk what to write here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23767324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henclajeb/pseuds/henclajeb
Summary: The taller boy felt something strange caressing his forehead, and when he opened his eyes, a half-transparent, little and precious boy stood in front of him, with his orange hair, and crow wings. Kageyama felt his eyes widen, before his tears broke out and ran down his face. The smaller leaned closer and kissed his boyfriend, who couldn’t do anything but kissing back and crying.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Dancing With Your Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this trash, my national language is not English. However, enjoy reading this sh*t.
> 
> Song I used: Sasha Sloan - Dancing With Your Ghost  
> Google it, it's really good :))

Kageyama was sitting on the couch, and looking into the blues. The rain was slightly dripping outside, leaving wet marks on the streets and making the summer sun look dim. The calmness of the afternoon slowly crawled into the room, but the boy wasn’t calm. He had to think, about the things that happened in the past weeks. 

‘’It was a sunny weekend in the mountains. Just a little hiking, nothing more - that was the plan. Kageyama and Hinata climbed up to the half of the big mountain, then Hinata slipped on a rock and lost his balance. Kageyama tried to catch him, but failed. Hinata was really close to the edge, until his leg gone in the gap. The next followed, and then his torso and arms, and Kageyama couldn’t help but watch with his frightened look how his precious little crow boyfriend lost his wings in the air and fall into the deep nothing, full of things he can’t escape from, because his wings were missing. Kageyama needed a moment to realize what just happened, and started running down the mountain. It wasn’t so easy as he thought, but when he got down, he called an ambulance or whatsoever was near. After 15 minutes of waiting, the car came and went to find the orange-haired boy. Kageyama started to yell at the sky and cry. His precious little crow boyfriend died, and he couldn’t help but watch with his frightened look and process the things. The ambulance came back with Hinata’s pale body, but it was different. There was a big hole on his chest. 

‘’A pointy rock was in his way when he fell off. It pierced his chest,’’ said the women with a pitiful voice.’’ 

Kageyama still couldn’t believe what happened. The he remembered every happy moment they had. The dates where they were a bit embarrassed but when they got to know each other, they could tell if the other was sad or happy. Then Kageyama stood up and walked towards his desk. He got a paper and a pen, and started writing. 

‘’You know, there are many things we can’t do anymore. For example, do you remember when you cried? Your tears gathered in the corner of your mouth, and I had the urge to kiss it from there and then wipe the tears away from your cheek. I will never forget that moment when you surprisedly looked at me and then fit your face in my palm. I still remember that sweet, bubblegum-like scent of your shampoo. I remember when you stole my hoodies and when I tried to get it, you ran away but I caught you. I lifted you up and you fell asleep in my arms, listening to my heartbeat. It was the most precious thing I could ever hear. Your heartbeat. The sign of you being alive, and being here with me, at the same time amazed me every day. Now I feel like a fizzy can of soda, while someone removing the cap and I can’t help but break out and put my insides on the ground, as if someone could see the pains it hides, as if someone could hear the teardrops gathering in the corner of my mouth and nobody will kiss it from there. As if someone could smell that sweet, bubblegum-like scent of your shampoo. I still add it to the laundry when I wash it, just to feel your smell on my clothes. You know what? Tomorrow I will go out to the church, and listen to it. I will dance with you and sing the song you always used to sing when things were normal. I ask you if you want to come, it would be amazing, my little crow. Meet me in front of the church at 3am. I will wait for you, and start dancing to the chime of the bells. Kags, your big crow’’ 

Kageyama felt a little bit lighter when he finished the letter and dropped it out into the heavy rain. He saw it fly far away from him, and thought about what if someone finds it. He didn’t care, he knew his Hinata will find it and will say yes. 

He got ready around 2:30am and slowly walked into the dark night, with the stars shining bright above his head. He reached the church, and waited for like, 5 minutes. Then he heard the bells ringing softly, mixed with the wind blowing silently. He started the song, but he didn’t sing, more like he just hummed the melody. He also started dancing slowly, putting his arms on the nothing, when he felt a pressure on his shoulders. He was about to stop, but deep in his mind he knew Hinata saw his letter and came here. He heard a cute voice singing the song. It was a bit blurred, but Kageyama could recognize his precious little crow boyfriend’s among a thousand voices. 

‘’Yelling at the sky 

Screaming at the world’’ 

Kageyama continued. 

‘’Baby why’d you go away 

I’m still your boy (girl, it fits better) 

Holding on to tight 

Head up in the clouds 

Heaven only knows 

Where you are now,’’ they sang the next lines together. 

‘’How do I love, how do I love again? 

How do I trust, how do I trust again?’’ Kageyama, again. 

‘’I stay up all night 

Tell myself I’m alright 

Baby you’re just harder to see than most. 

I put the record on 

Wait ‘til I hear our song 

Every night I’m dancing 

With your ghost 

Every night I’m dancing 

With your ghost...’’ Kageyama’s voice faded, and nobody could hear it - except Hinata. The orange haired boy decided to surprise Kageyama with himself. The taller boy felt something strange caressing his forehead, and when he opened his eyes, a half-transparent, little and precious boy stood in front of him, with his orange hair, and crow wings. Kageyama felt his eyes widen, before his tears broke out and ran down his face. The smaller leaned closer and kissed his boyfriend, who couldn’t do anything but kissing back and crying. 

‘’Hey,’’ Hinata said. ‘’I will be here for you. You could see me every night, if you come here and dance with my ghost. I miss you.’’ 

Kageyama was choking in his tears. ‘’O-okay. I will dance with you. Will you watch me while I learn new things? I will fulfill your dreams and do that toss you always wanted to learn. That arched one.’’ 

‘’I will dance with your ghost.’’

**Author's Note:**

> Someone please help me learn how to make the text italic or bold because I wanna use it but I don't know how. Thx, love ya <3


End file.
